


the way you said "I love you"

by blesseth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blesseth/pseuds/blesseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty-five ways to say "I love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. as a hello

Tooru needs a break.

He's been staring at his textbook for the past half an hour, trying to understand... whatever the hell it's about, and he still doesn't get a thing. Frankly, he's stating to get frustrated. He spares the textbook one last glance and decides five minutes won't hurt anyone.

Besides he's been wanting to call Tobio for a while now. They haven't talked for weeks and haven't seen each other since Tooru left for university. He misses his boyfriend. So doesn't hesitate to grab his phone, scroll trough his contacts until he finds Kageyama's number and press 'call'.

Tobio picks up on the third ring.

"I love you," Tooru says in lieu of greeting as soon as he does.

"Oika- Wh- You-" the younger boy splutters and Tooru can't help but laugh. It's not like they haven't said it before, Tobio's just still a little... awkward when it comes to stuff like that. It's awfully endearing. "I... uh... well... you too," he mumbles at last.

"Oh? What was that? I don't think I heard you, Tobio-chan."

He knows Tobio's scowling; he can practically see his narrowed eyes and scrunched nose and pursed lips and _damn_ , he's got it bad.

"I'm hanging up."

"No you're not," Tooru chuckles as he plops down on his bed, feeling much better than he did a few minutes ago. "But okay, I'll quit it." There's a pause before he asks, "How are you doing?"

"Um, good?"

Tooru has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the Tobio-like answer.

"How's volleyball going?"

He does roll his eyes when the other starts telling him about their last match, not sparing any details.

Unsurprisingly, the five minutes turn into hours.


	2. with a hoarse voice under the blankets

There are plenty of reasons why Tobio dislikes winter.

It's cold, there's snow everywhere (which Tobio doesn't particularly care about, but then people like Hinata appear, not giving a damn who they hit with their snowballs, and it becomes about the worst thing ever) and not to mention all the people who get overly excited about the holidays, singing and dancing and being so annoyingly cheerful. However at the very top of the list is because in winter, the chance of getting sick is twice as high as during any other time of the year. And Tobio, with his surprisingly weak immune system, falls victim of that every single year.

This one is no different.

He's come down with a cold and, according to his doctor, he has to stay in bed all day, which is absolutely atrocious because he has volleyball practice. Naturally, he ignores his advice (it's more of a demand, really, but Tobio chooses to think of it as advice) and goes to practice anyway.

Unfortunately his performance is affected and after a few sneezes and a couple of small breaks for him to catch his breath, Hinata figures it out.

"Oi, Bakageyama, are you sick?"

"...a little," he grudgingly admits, noting how their teammates turn their attention to the two of them.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Hinata asks frowning.

"Of course I have, I'm not an idiot," Tobio snaps and from the other side of the gym Tsukishima's laughter rings out causing him to glare at the middle blocker. It's only when Yamaguchi steps in that he stops.

"Kageyama, you should really go home," he says sternly, a perfect imitation of what the team dubbed 'Sugawara's mom tone' back in their first year.

Tobio frowns and looks to the side to avoid eye contact. As much as he wants to, he can't say no to Yamaguchi when he uses that tone. So he settles for giving Hinata one last glower before reluctantly heading towards the changing room.

* * *

On the whole way home Tobio is grumbling under his breath. He wasn't playing that bad, they could've at least let him stay until the end of practice.

Well. At least he gets to skip school.

He finally gets to his house and is not at all surprised to find it empty. The doctor called his parents earlier to let them know he's sick, but naturally they have too much work to just drop it all in order to come back to see him because of a simple cold. In the end, all Tobio got was a text telling him to listen to the doctor, take his medicine and rest. (Of course there were also the usual 'get well soon!'s and 'we love you!'s but they felt like they were added more out of obligation rather than anything else).

After dumping his schoolbag on the nearest couch, Tobio heads upstairs towards his room and once he gets there decides to lie down on the bed for a bit. Might as well make the most of the whole situation, right? Before he knows it he's fast asleep.

* * *

Waking up with a headache sucks. However it doesn't suck nearly as much as being woken up by the annoyingly loud sound of the doorbell _while_ you have a headache.

Tobio spends a good few moments being disoriented and confused, another few taking in his surroundings and finally another few cursing whoever it is that's at the door, before getting up and going downstairs. In the meanwhile the damn bell hasn't stopped ringing. Tobio is seriously considering murder.

When he finally yanks the door open, ready to give whoever's disturbing him a piece of his mind, he's greeted by a familiar face and even more familiar grin.

"You sure took your time to answer, Tobio-chan," Oikawa lectures, adopting a mock-frown.

Tobio has half a mind to shut the door in his face, but ultimately decides against it. After all, he's pretty sure shutting the door in your boyfriend's face is considered rude or something like that.

"Oikawa-san," he greets instead, a scowl already on his face. "Why are you here?"

Oikawa huffs exasperatedly and pushes Tobio aside, marching in as if he owns the place, leaving his bewildered and annoyed boyfriend behind.

"Because," he starts, stressing on the word for dramatic effect, "your captain called me and asked me to check up on you."

"Yamaguchi called you?"

By now Oikawa's moved to the kitchen and is frantically rummaging trough some cupboards.

"That's right. Which reminds me, do let your friends know I'm your boyfriend, not your babysitter. You're lucky I'm even here, you know, you're lucky the university decided to give us a short break. What if I was in the middle of class huh? You can't expect me to drop whatever I'm doing every time you need someone to look after you."

"That's... literally the first time it happens," Tobio mutters and crosses his hands in front of his chest. He did not sign up for this. Actually... he kind of did and that's what makes it even worse. "Oikawa-san- What are you even looking for?"

"Your _medicine_ , Tobio-chan."

Oikawa doesn't turn around to face him, but Tobio can practically see him rolling his eyes.

"It's in my room."

This time Oikawa does turn around only to throw Tobio a disbelieving look.

"Why didn't you just say so- oh my god, you are absolutely hopeless!"

Without even waiting for a reply he rushes upstairs and something tells Tobio to follow him, muttering complaints,

"I can't read minds-"

Oikawa shushes him impatiently and pushes him towards the bed, handing him a small circular pill and a glass of water. The younger boy wonders when did he manage to get the water.

"Now. Drink this and go to sleep."

"I _was_ asleep before you woke me up-"

Once again Oikawa shushes him.

"Less talking, more drinking."

Tobio finally compiles and gets a pat on his head to which he grumbles something about not being a dog. Whatever it is, Oikawa ignores it.

Once he gets under the covers Tobio immediately feels a little bit better; he's warm, his headache seems to have lessened and he's already drifting off to sleep for the second time.

"Mmm, Oikawa-san?" he murmurs drowsily. "Thank you."

"Hmph... you're welcome."

"I love you."

Oikawa doesn't even bat en eye as he waves him off.

"Of course you do, I'm very lovable and caring."

A little later Tobio can swear he hears him mumble "I love you too" as he drifts off to sleep, but Oikawa insists he was imagining things.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) tumblr post


End file.
